Dachuggoth
Dachuggoth (dɒːkuːgɒθ), Dacothep, Hulghor, Fallen God of Many Faces, Hated One, Hilgor, the most powerful and deadly Yagathian god of destruction, hatred, power and evil deeds. He is described as having horns that can injure and slay anyone who dares to challenge him, long writhing tentacles with hooves that can snatch the entire mountain and shattering them into pieces, four arms stronger than any arms and two hateful red eyes that looking to any soul. He's the overlord of the Fallen Gods of Dimensions. His role in the Yagathian pantheon is being a force of pure power and also evil. Dachuggoth tempts the Gods to sin and join his own legions. Only the Master of Masters can expel him to the Dark Abyss for his punishment. Mythology Dachuggoth was mentioned on the Eshermekite Tablets and also throughout the ancient world as a malevolent and hateful deity. Some cultures said that he was forcibly cast into the sea by the Lord Master. "In the World of Pure Darkness, he was cast by the Lord of Masters and sealed away from the world of the living" That passage from the Eshermekite Tablets was a testament to the punishment for those who dare to question the power of the Lord of Masters. Dachuggoth was, therefore, a god of evil and was punished for his unspeakable deeds of wickedness and deceptive acts. He led an unsuccessful revolt against the Out Dimensions with his Fallen Gods. Then he was miserably defeated by the Celestial Warriors and thrown in the Dark Abyss. Reincarnation and Defeat Dachuggoth the wicked liar of the Outer Dimensions brings chaos and destruction to the great empires of the Yagathians from a small lie he made the fires of the Abyss of Darkness erupt into the once-powerful empire of the other side to collapse in a day..."'' The Reincarnation of Dachuggoth was put to an end by the powers of the Master of Masters and his two sons. He was eventually defeated by the Triumphant Three and was then sealed away in the Great Abyss and was chained to the spires of his eternal prison. Dachuggoth the False Prophet Another legend mentioned that Dachuggoth was really a false prophet of the Yagathian Pantheon and waged a series of wars against the Yagathians and then he was later defeated by the Chief Elder of the Yagathians. However, the Eshermekite Scrolls only make a brief description of the war and also the result was defeat to Dachuggoth. The Yagathians defeated Dachuggoth and imprisoned him in the frozen prison in Antarctica for several millennia until he rises again in 9,000 years before the next eclipse. However, this was a series of prophecies of the Yagathians and never happened according to the Eshermek Tablets. Final Imprisonment The battle between Dachuggoth, the Fallen Gods and the Master of Masters happened during the last cycle of the Yagathian mythology. However, the legend has been retold numerous times and the final battle is the Fallen Gods and the army of Celestial Warriors happened in another dimension called the Realms of the Unspeakable. Dachuggoth has ultimately sealed away from the Yagathian Empire. Later Mythology Dachuggoth has many epithets and also was known by many names throughout history and was written in books by scholars and monks who wrote about his evil deeds as a warning to future generations. He was summoned by many occultists and cults to release his wrath on the world. He was always manipulative and cunning demonic force who was bent on chaos and destruction of the Outer Dimensions. Egyptian Mythology Dacothep was a legendary Egyptian priest who was highly respected and feared by the local priests. He wasn't respected by his scribes who avoided his zealous and sometimes callous behavior. Dacothep was ultimately assassinated by his own apprentices who feared he would end up bringing down the whole Middle Kingdom. Legend has it that Dacothep returned from the afterlife to seek revenge on those who brought on his demise. Dacothep was also said to be a rather deviant man who took pleasure in sexually assaulting and torturing his female victims to death and leaving some of them to live as prostitutes on the streets. These acts gave him the epithet of the Bloodlust Priest and his cult lived on similar to Dachuggoth who be synonymous with his wicked and evil ways. Eventually, his reign of terror ended when the pharaoh ordered the guards to put him to death for his unspeakable and barbaric ways. Before he was put to death he swore to be resurrected again to bring wrath upon the world and by doing so he praised the dark forces. Asian Mythology Dachuggoth appeared in many records of Asian mythology including Chinese mythology as Hsüeh Ta-Shih (血大師) or "Blood Master" a legendary ruler who dwelled in a huge palace of gold and human bones. He would kidnap women from all over the province making them as his servants and many brides and made men his eunuchs, scribes, farmers and advisers. Then he would slaughter them if they did not do his bidding or he would exile them to different provinces selling them into slavery. Eventually, Hsüeh Ta-Shih was caught by the Emperor's soldiers and executed by being burned alive in front of a large crowd of families that he destroyed in his pursuit of subjugation. Before his execution, Hsüeh Ta-Shih put a curse on the family of the Emperor and said he was going to return as a hawk to harass the people of the land until his anger and misery was appeased. Influence in European Mythology The Geats and other Germanic tribes mentioned a gigantic demon they gave the name Helsguvr to and also other Germanic people called him Helzgurr. This was later found in records dating back to the 10th century A.D. to describe a demon of pestilence and greed. The people who saw Helzgar was struck blind by his hideous face. However, the connection between the two entities is similar because descriptions of the two are almost identical. The description of Der Hulguwer is how he can bring about discord and chaos. This was mentioned in the medieval manuscripts and wasn't discovered after the 19th century by a man named Hans Weigl, a German antique dealer who collected old literature. These alleged manuscripts were taken to Berlin today nobody knows exactly where they are and search for them numerous times. In 1958 before they vanished the manuscripts were translated from Eshermitic into German and this help shed light on the mysterious being. Celtic Legends Sulbaeus or Súl Báis ("Death Eye") was the name of a spirit that the Celts gave to a hooded entity that carried a magical stick that brought pestilence and disease to the people. He was eventually defeated by the Druids and cast into a cauldron for eternity. Though subdued he continued to get the Gauls to worshipped and called him Vilgrunnos as a god of punishment, retribution, and sacrifice that was done by beheading or drowning a person in the ritual. A thousand years later skeletal remains of people were discovered in mass graves and burials dedicated to Vilgrunnos according to descriptions the remains were found in the burial ground and severed skulls were found in one pile. Almost each of these skeletons in the pits had cut marks on the skulls and also they were bounded by rope. The bones were examined and some of them had evidence of being mutilated and thrown into the pit as an offering to Vilgrunnos and according to records written in Latin, this particular god was deformed and gruesome in appearance. "Vilgrunnos colebat eum, qui est ex Gallia et ad sacerdotes, et ad sacrificium sempiternum, et in aliis sit deitati exitii...Corpus eius deforme, et factus est omnium et caro de carne spectators..." "Vilgrunnos he who is worshipped by Gaul, and the priests, and with the meat offering, and to the others is the godhead of destruction...His body is deformed and made of all the bones and flesh of followers..." The famous anthropologist Neville W. Fenning wrote in his journal: "The abundance of skeletons in the pits were incomprehensible and repulsive to see...Some of the skulls of the sacrificed victims were shattered by blunt objects...I've never seen such a brutal site before in my life and I pray that it will be the last time..." Vilgrunnos Iberian Legend The legend of Duke Alonso Miguel de Veracruz or El Sanguinario, who was a 15th-century Spanish nobleman that became the subject of many stories throughout Spain. He was mentioned in numerous writings and also said that he sold his soul to Roujuego, an ancient god of death. Roujuego was also said to be the offspring of a nymph and a warlock and also practiced necromancy and sorcery on the dead. Also, he supposedly had numerous wives and illegitimate children with a hundred mistresses. The Roujuego was mentioned in many writings and manuscripts. He was known as Joãogalo ("Rooster John") in Portugal and the rest of the Iberian Peninsula as the El Rojuego. The Fight with the Quercian Order Dachuggoth was called Hulgaïre by the Quercian Order who sealed his spirit into a vault and trapping him until he escaped a hundred years later. He released a plague onto the inhabitants of Eau-du-Quércy. Dachuggoth was written down in the Book of Bestial Things as a huge relentless leader of darkness and hatred. He was described as being an obscene and monstrous entity that doesn't stop until he's satisfied with the damage he caused. Also, his appearance was that of a huge man with wings and spikes running down his back. The Modern Following The followers to the pagan god Hulgor are often considered a misguided and delusional attempt made by desperate Satanists who wants attention from the public and reaction from religious scholars who described it as a failed attempt to start a cult. Also, the critics are also skeptic about the authenticity of the pagan god being part of the pantheon of Germanic deities that was just made up to gain traction for their own shameless worship of demons and demonic entities. The Brethren of the Fallen The new religious movement called the Brethren of the Fallen was founded in 1924 by Alan L. Dennel. Their beliefs were that an all-powerful being called Hulghor will grant them unlimited treasures and immortality. However, the Cult of the Fallen tried to incite violence in the community by smashing holy images and setting churches on fire. The local police had to arrest the members as they terrorized the county and also the residents who were also beaten and left to die. However, things died down when the county decided to impose a curfew so no more attacks would happen. Category:Gods Category:Yagathians Category:Yagathian gods Category:Yagathian mythology Category:Omnipotent beings